Not applicable
1. Field
This application relates to headwear, specifically to multi-purpose hats for general wear with special adaptability for cool or cold weather wear.
2. Prior Art
The history of hats probably parallels the history of man. Headwear in one form or another has almost always been used. In addition to mere decorative uses, protection from sun, cold, wind, sand, or dust made wearing a head cover practical, even vital.
Over time, the role of hats has evolved in many ways. Oddly, the fundamental designs have not changed significantly over the years. Most prior hats were concerned with fashion and style, and follow parameters established many years ago.
Exceptions, of course, were made in hats designed for specific purposes. The helmet is an example, actually fulfilling a range of purposes. This is also true of the sun bonnet, bathing cap, night cap, and many more headwear articles.
Variations have been introduced with things like ear-muffs, covers, and flaps. Also brims or partial brims, like bills or visors, were added in an effort to make the hat more practical. However, modifications in hats were primarily concerned with appearance and not function. Novelty in style, rather than utility, seems to have been a guiding force.
There seems to be some acceptance of the idea that hats and caps are different. The primary differentiation is the brim (projecting ridge or edge), which is characteristic of the hat. Caps have no brim but may have a bill or visor. While many different hats have been popular over time, the baseball cap reigns among caps. Often there is a general assumption that caps are for more casual wear.
I have found that many men fail to wear a hat even in the most inclement weather. The disadvantages of wearing a hat seem to outweigh its advantages of warmth, comfort, and protection for many men. My continued observations found this true for many women, also.
Existing hats do not have significant variations in function. There are some exceptions in current use, and these will be explored separately. I have found that four elements constitute most hat designs. These are the crown, rim, brim, and bill. Of these, three are relevant here; the crown, the rim, and the bill. To varying degrees, these basic elements are shown in the prior art as follows:
The Crown: This is the primary body of a hat and is the portion that actually covers the head. A review indicates that there are three basic forms of crowns.
(a) First is the one-piece crown, exemplified by the common fedora or the fringed hat to Krause in patent 1,428,891, Sep. 12, 1922. Most knitted hats also have a one-piece crown design.
(b) The second is constructed of curved triangles converging to a central point. Typically, most baseball caps are made this way. Examples can be seen in patents D446,909 to Colbert et al., Aug. 26, 2001, and in D385,389 to Bell, Oct. 28, 1997.
(c)The third form of the crown is essentially a two-piece design. This employs a flat, oval top attached to a side panel that provides the vertical lift. This type is not as common, but is shown in the collapsible hat patented by Williams, Jr., in patent D352,596, Nov. 22, 1994. The convertible head apparel patented by Adams, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,821, Feb. 1, 2000 uses a similar design for the crown but teaches a sidewall comprising a plurality of layers attached directly to the top, claim 1 of this patent refers specifically to xe2x80x9cselected edges of the crown portionxe2x80x9d. The essence of this head apparel is to provide for appearance changes and for pockets to accommodate a brim and alternate visible surfaces. The hat/bag combination patented by Walker, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,540, Dec. 3, 1994 teaches a crown with an endwall, a sidewall and a collor brim. All variations of this hat/bag use this brim and none contain a channel or pocket within the brim. There are no provisions for allowing this brim to function as a rim.
The Rim: For clarification, the rim is an annular wall surrounding the crown. The rim is attached to the bottom of the crown. I have found that rims are uncommon and, when used, are prosaic. Ingram, in headgear U.S. Pat. No. 1,709,578, Apr. 16, 1929, shows a rim but this appears to be a locking device to hold the unit together. Patent D151,129 to Hodge, Sep. 28, 1948, uses a rim in a fashion motif. It seems to serve no utilitarian purpose. The hat designed by Finkelstein, in patent D68095, Sep. 1, 1925, and the cap proposed by Bonk, in patent 3,246,340, Apr. 16, 1966, each has a rim. Neither provides any alternative functions. The convertible head apparel patented by Adams, in patent 6,018,821, Feb. 1, 2000 does not teach a rim surrounding the crown in this manner.
The Bill: The bill or visor is certainly not new and exists in caps and some hats from the earliest patents. With few exceptions, such as Westmore, in patent D136,678, Nov. 16, 1943, most bills have been fairly rigid. Again, with few exceptions, such as Tuteur, in patent D169,523, May 5, 1953, bills have been a fixed part of the design. A study of the earlier designs indicates that these were not as large or horizontal as later models. Most popular baseball caps now use a fairly large, rigid, and reasonably horizontal bill. Observations suggest that, for most purposes, the present form of the bill is not necessarily the best. As now used, the bill tends to be obtrusive, with no advantages over some of the earlier designs.
Marketplace Prior Art: Some existing exceptions to the above discussion are shown in several designs marketed by Olney Hats of England. Their Fleece, Berber, and Reversible models have some flexibility in use. They do use a rim in their design, but not in the manner that will be described later. The bill is still prosaic. It is also evident that there is very limited use of varying fabrics and materials in their offerings. The same is true of the hat marketed by Lands End as their Faux Fur Pillbox, item 8135-7339.
There are also patterns for sewing some reasonably similar hats, including Model 2036 by McCall Patterns of 11 Penn Plaza, New York, NY. In several ways, these are like the hats offered by Olney. Though having a rim style, nothing offers significant versatility. It appears the rim may be turned down, but nothing more, and there is no provision for a bill.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of this invention are to provide a novel hat that:
(a) satisfies a basic need for something different in a hat that offers an interesting style,
(b) has a style and appearance not dramatically different or unusual,
(c) is very adaptable to changing weather and climatic conditions,
(d) can be changed from a standard conformation to conformation for cold or adverse conditions in a simple and quick maneuver,
(e) has great variability in colors and color combinations,
(f) can be made from a large variety of materials,
(g) when made with lightweight materials, can be adapted for warm weather uses,
(h) can be made with water-resistant materials to provide added protection in rain,
(i) makes the storage of the hats much easier with considerably less space required,
(j) is xe2x80x9ccrushable,xe2x80x9d and thus can be placed in a pocket or in the sleeve of a coat that is checked or stored,
(k) requires no new tooling in the manufacturing process, as it uses the standard xe2x80x9ccut and stitchxe2x80x9d manufacturing techniques,
(l) has a degree of xe2x80x9cstretch-abilityxe2x80x9d so that fewer sizes need be manufactured or stocked,
(m) has the capacity to hold interest for men, women, and children,
(n) though designed for those who do not like hats, has great appeal for hat lovers,
(o) offers a very new winter option to those devoted to wearing baseball caps,
(p) provides the sportsperson, hunter, or outdoor type expanded use and choices,
(q) gives advanced options and choices as a spectator hat for outdoor sports,
(r) when produced as a work hat, provides new head coverage choices for several seasons,
(s) will provide the military services an advanced form of all-weather headwear,
(t) is fun to wear and draws much interest and attention,
(u) presents a new shape, consistent with the current fashion trend in hats, and
(v) provides a flat surface rim that makes it practical for displaying pins, logos, or emblems.
A new form of hat using a convertible concept contains an encircling rim attached to the crown, providing means to extend the rim downward during adverse weather. Thus it offers added warmth and protection. The rim may have an open, annular nature providing a pocket or channel that enables a bill to be added that can be extended out or hidden, as desired.